The Hunter
by nycsweetheart
Summary: When the team are looking are looking for an UnSub hunting women in Virginia, what will they do when one of their own becomes the prey?
1. Chapter 1

A|N Hey, so this is my first story & feedback is well appreciated! This one is mainly JJ centered, to all those who are just as happy as me to have her back this season! There's no pairings in this as I see the team as more of a family, but you know, whatever tickles your pickle!  
>Also, the first chapter is a bit of a slow start, but the next will be more intersting. I pinky promise!<p>

* * *

><p><em>He calmy sits on the rough park bench, to any passers by he's nothing out of the ordanary. He scans the street, then glances down at his watch. It's 10:57. It's been no more than six hours since he murdered his last victim. He has a pecuilar philosophy on life, simple, yet pecuilar. He believes the world consists of the Hunter and the Hunted. He is the hunter, the woman are his prey. He smiles to himself, remembering the last woman. She was a brunette, her name was Sarah. Or was it Shelby, or maybe Saidie? He does not care. It used to be enough to satisfy him, to rape and kill them, but recently he wants more. Needs more. He took the last one home with him, to experiment. He wants to see the fear in their eyes, hear the shake in their voices when they pleade and feel the life escaping their bodies.<em>

_He is lost in thought until a blonde walking down the street catches his eye. She's alone. Perfect, he thinks. Even from a distance he can see the way her pale skin looks almost translucant in the twighlight. His decision is made. He approaches with caution, not wanting to spook her. He creeps along the street, hidden in the shadows. He reaches into his pocket and grasps his pen-knife. He is the hunter. She is the prey._


	2. Chapter 2

A|N This chapter will be more exiting hopefully, and longer. thankyou to all the great feedback and for adding this to your story|author alerts. I just wanted to say this {in my head} is set in or after season 7 where JJ is a profiler, however I won't be including Will or Hendry. I don't have anything against them, it's just it will make things a lot simpler. Thanks, I'm out. Here's chapter 2~

She said goodbye to her friends who were more than a bit tipsy. She whished she hadn't taken the car, though someone had to be the responsable one, right? With a final hug she set off to the car pack only half a block away. As she turned a corner down an almost desolate street a strange feeling swept over her. She felt nervous. Like she should be cautious of something. For most woman it was strange not to be nervous walking down a street alone at what, 10:55? But not her, not the FBI's very own Jenifer Jareau. She shrugged it off, putting it down to tiredness.

Walking the sidewalk, she sighed at the thought of work tomorrow. The weekend just didn't seem long enough to justify the long hours she spent at work. She was surprised when the feeling creeped back into her mind. "Stop being so paranoid", she told herself. She still felt the need to be alert. She flipped open her purse and grabbed the handle of her standerd FBI glock. "Look at yourself, JJ. Paranoid" she told herself under her breath. Suddenly, just as she was releasing the handle of her gun, a dark figure slammed into her, knocking her into a dark, desolate allyway.

She landed on her hands and knees, dropping her purse and spilling it's contents and her gun on the hard ground. Instinctively she reached towards her peice but her attacker did not permit it. He slammed his foot into her ribs, knocking flat on her back. She tried to stand, to fight back but another three blows to her abdomen and ribcage left her gasping for air. He leaned over her slight body and grabbed her blonde hair, yanking her off the ground. He slammed into the nearest brick wall side-on.

She could see his pearcing green eyes grimacing at her under his black ski mask. He was enjoying this, she thought. She was still gasping for air. Blood trickled down her face from her temple and every breath hurt more than the last. He threw a few more punches at her, but still she fought against him. He looked in her eyes, expecting the usual fear, but instead he saw sheer determination. He smiled, he would not give up until she pleaded for mercy. Mercy, he would not give.

He pinned her against the brick wall. Just one of his large hands held both her wrists above her head. She tried to scream for help but he brought a knife up to her throat.  
>"Scream, and you die right now, right here," he threatend. His voice was rough, it was clear he was loving every moment of this. He was surpirsed when she didn't beg or pleade. It angered him too, how dare she not fear him. He would just have to show her. He slid his hand down her, slowly, but still she did not budge. Knife still in hand, he began to loosen his belt. She tensed, was he going to rape her? On the outside she did not budge, but on the inside fear paralysed her. It scared her how easily he operated the belt buckle one-handed. He had done this before. How many women had he sexually assualted before her, she thought. She closed her eyes, unwilling to look him in the eye.<p>

"What are you doing?" another voice bellowed. "Get off her!"  
>Who was that, she wondered. Had a passer-by seen and came to help? She forced her eyes to open and sure enough, a figure loomed in the alley opening. She could not see him properly, he was lit only enough by the orange street lamps for her to be sure he was there, not just a figment of her imagination. No, not imagination. A figment of hope. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

A|N

The well-built man pressed on top of her froze. This had never happened to him before. Never before had he been intruded on. New hope gave his newest victim new strength. She brought up her knee as hard as she could between his legs. He let out a gruff moan in pain. He couldn't let her get away, and he couldn't kill her without having his way with her. Still in pain, he acted on impulse, reching down to the ground until he found what he was looking for and grasped it. He sprinted out of the alley, knocking her saviour unsteady. He ran for several blocks, until he hauled for a taxi to take him home. He stroked the ID in his hand. It was a beautiful picture of her, taken quite recently he beleived. She worked for the FBI, interesting, he thought.

She slid down the wall onto the hard concrete, clutching her ribs as if it would make the pain go away. Her rescuer regained his balance and rushed to her aid. he brushed away her bangs that covered her bruised face. Blood streaked through her golden locks, now matted and wild. She flinched at his touch.  
>"Hey, I'm Gregor. What's your name?" He questioned softly. His voice was friendly yet concerned.<br>"Jenny" the blonde wheezed.  
>"Okay Jenny, are you okay? Where are you hurt?"<br>"F-fine." It was clear he didn't beleive her. The questions he asked, he sounded like he was used to asking them. His hands fumbled around on the concrete until he found what he was looking for. She heard the beeps as he pressed each number on the key pad of her phone.  
>"Left mine at home," he stated plainly, " Yes. Uh huh, I need an Ambulance..."<p>

"Jenifer Jareau, I saw her driving license."  
>"Okay, Jenifer, can you hear me?"<br>"Y-Yes." She didn't even open her eyes, she felt so drained.  
>"That's good, my name's Marie. I'm a paramedic, I'm taking you to the hospital, okay. Can you do me a favour and open your eyes, hun?"<br>She obliged, it took all the strength she had just to force her eyes open. The paramedic shone a torch in her eyes, the usually bright blue orbs looked glazed over.  
>"She gonna be okay?" JJ reconised that voice, it was her rescuer. Her saviour. She glanced around the cramped ambulance she was in. They were still driving, she could feel every bump, bend and corner. She could hear the sirens too. Come to think of it, they were really loud. I wonder how long I was out, she wondered.<p>

Her eyes fell on him, on Gregor, she remembered. He was tall and lean, with sandy hair that fell all over the place. he had big brown eyes, staring at her now, with a look of concern. She hadn't realised until now, but in his hand her grasped her own. His touch was warm and reassuring.  
>"Concussion, not severe, not mild either though," she stated, more to herself than anyone else. "Where else are you hurt?"<br>"Ribs, I'm sure it's nothing." the petit blonde protested feebly. She was not a minute awake yet and she was already planning her escape route. Despite her weak protest, the paramedic began to press her hands onto her ribs, checking for a break or fracture. JJ didn't say anything, but the wincing made it more than obvious.  
>"Definately a few fractured, need a X-ray anyway though," she spoke to herself again. Just then, the ambulance ground to a halt and almost imediately, she found herself being wheeled out the large veichle in the gurney she lay upon. Although everything was still spinning, she could see the corncerned Gregor following her. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

A|N Sorry for all the typos in the last chapter, my keyboard is broke & I was in a rush so I didn't have a chance to proof read it. Sorry! Anyway, thankyou for the feedback ect. I hope I'm updating this enough, anyway here's Chapter 4~

* * *

><p>She hated being pushed around in that wheelchair, but the nurses insisted on it until she got her walking stick. At least it was better that that stupid gurney, it made her feel so victimized. She wasn't a victim, she was FBI. How could she let that happen? She thought. It was hard for a woman in the FBI, especially one that's petite with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked about as threataning as, well, she didn't look threatening at all. The others did though. It was okay for Garcia, she wasn't out on the feild, people thought her style was quirky. And Reid, he didn't look that scary either, but then again he had is <em>geniousness<em>. Emily, well Emily had proven herself. So had JJ, actually. Her team was starting to accept her as capeable. All that effort put into proving herself would be wasted when they saw her at work tomorrow.

No, today, actually. By the time she had been examined, poked, prodded and X-rayed it was already 03:13. She accepted the fact she'd have to wait another day for some rest unless they were jetting off tomorrow. She felt safe sleeping on the jet with her team, safer than in her own house. It would be hard, lying to her team. Not just because they were profilers, she was an exellent liar, even if that wasn't something she felt proud of. It was because the were her friends. Hell, they felt like family.

The nurse wheeled her into a consultation room after she'd been treated. She began to list the extent of her injuries, but JJ wasn't listening, she was thinking of the dissapointment she would see in Hotch's eyes tomorrow when he saw her state. She did hear some of it, though.  
><em>"Buckle fractures on the 7th and 10th ribs... Concussion... Head wound... Stitches... Minor cuts and Bruises... Lucky to have no internal bleeding".<em> This brought her out of her trance-like state. _"Lucky?"_ she thought. She was attacked, almost raped. Maybe she was lucky though, lucky it was almost. She looked at the nurse, she had bags under her eyes, JJ wondered how long she'd been working.

"Thankyou, may I go now?" She said, waiting more for her prescription than a answer. They had wanted to keep her in for another 24 hours for obsevation but she had protested stubbornly. the nurse didn't put up much of a fight this time.  
>"Okay, here's your prescription and walking stick. It'll help releasing some of the pressure put on your core..." She started to ramble on for another ten minutes about the precautions she should take. JJ ignored them all, no way would she be hobbling into work tomorrow with a walking stick.<p>

Finally when she was allowed to go, she grabbed her walking stick and lifted herself from the chair. It was agony, she tried to cover any pain that may have been showing in her face. If that was her high on hospital drugs, how would the pain be without them? She grabbed the walking stick in her right hand, and the prescription in the other. She walked out of the consultation room and into the waiting room, determined not to show any weakness. Still, she did put most of her weight on the stick. "Just for a little while, come time for work I won't be needing it at all" she thought to herself. When she entered the waiting room she saw Gregor sitting in a chair, looking extremely worn out and flustered.

He seemed to sense her staring at him and looked up from the tattered reading material he was forced to content himself with.  
>"God, are you okay? You've been away for ages." he asked, a note of concern weaved through his caring voice.<br>"Yes, I'm fine. Can't wait to get home though, do you have my purse? It has my car keys in it?" JJ asked, putting on a display of calm and acting like the previous night didn't even happen. She wasn't allowed to drive because of her concussion but she didn't seem to take much of what was said into consideration. _Allowed_. It made her more determined to prove that she was okay.  
>"I don't think so, driving with a concussion Miss. Jareau. Tut tut. I do have your bag though. And, being such a heroic gentleman, i would be honoured to drive you home" he teased. He had a sense of humour, she would have loved to stay in contact with him if he didn't know about how weak she had been. Or maybe it wouldn't be so bad, having him to call when she felt scared. She didn't have many friends outside the BAU, and she couldn't turn to them, as much as she loved them.<br>"Whatever" she said with a smile, acepting her defeat.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you do?" Gregor asked her, "for a living, I mean". they'd been sitting in the car in silence while he drove her home. This question kind of freaked her out, only because it might freak him out.<em> FBI agent, saved by a civillian, unable to protect herself<em> she thought.  
>"I'm actually um, uh, with the FBI. Special Agent Jenifer Jareau, profiler. What about yourself?" She asked, nervous about his response.<br>"Huh, really? Exiting. Sorry to dissapoint, but I'm just a landscaper" he joked.  
>"Really. Not that you would think..." she couldn't finish, she didn't get the chance to before he cut her off.<br>"It's not your fault Jenny. Can I call you that? It could've happened to anubody, FBI or no FBI. Special Agent Jenny Jareau or Super Duper Special Agent Gregor Scott." He added the last part on as a joke. It was the first time they'd actually spoke about what happened and it suprised both of them how awkward it **wasn't**. She didn't really want to talk about it to anyone else though. She'd refused the nurses when they offered to call the police. It would be just too _embarassing_.  
>"You would make a good agent, except your volcabulary. Super Duper wouldn't get you anywhere fast in the BAU" she laughed, though it hurt like hell. It was sore just talking too, her split lip stinging too.<p>

They bantered around for the remainder of the journey and JJ found herself somewhat dissapointed when they reached her house. She liked his company, he made her feel safe. _"Come on JJ, sinse when were you the girl that needed a man? Remember, the best thing a woman can do is learn to live without a man"_ She thought to herself, reciting her favourite quote in her mind.  
>"Here's your purse. And here's my number. Call me, day or night. Don't hesitate, everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. And if you don't mind my huge muscles then..."<br>"Whatever, my dear hero" she added with a smile, carefully slinging her purse over her shoulder. She surprised herself when it didn't hurt as much as she expected. She grabbed her walking stick and the peice of card with Gregors address and number. Exiting the car was agony, but it wasn't like JJ to let that show. She composed herself well, hiding every ounce of pain. It felt like _tons_ of pain.

* * *

><p>Yepp, I know. A bit boring I think, let me know... Anyway, the next chapter introduces the team and more of the plot. I didn't mean for it to seem like there was any romance or anything between JJ and Gregor,<em> just in case<em> :)


	5. Chapter 5

A|N Aloha my dear readers! Have you seen the promo pictures for Closing Time? Ooh, I'm exited, I wonder what happens... We're all kind of weird here at FanFiction, putting our fave characters in danger. Oh well, here goes. Chapter 5~

* * *

><p>JJ felt relieved when she got into her house. Well, it was really more of a small bungalow. She didn't spend much time in it anyway, so didn't put much effort into its decor. It still felt like she belonged there. Her office at work was where her real home was though, whether that be at Quantico or wherever her and her team were set up in the U.S. Home was where her team was, because her team was her family. The closest thing to one, anyway.<p>

She glanced at the small clock on her dingy kitchen wall, 03.47 it read. She closed her solid door and bolted it. She turned around and leaned against the hard wood. She closed her eyes and let the sobs escape her. Tears fell like rain from her deep blue eyes. She felt herself sliding down the door until she was pratically sitting on the floor. Each sob she released racked through her body, leaving her petite frame in pain. She didn't stop, though. She was aware of the pain but didn't try to put it to an end. She just didn't care how much it hurt, she didn't care at all. Her ribcage felt ready to burst and each laboured breath she took hurt more than the last.

She only allowed herself ten minutes or so to wallow in her self pity. She still had work tomorrow and she had to make herself presentable, or at least as presentable as possable. Using her walking stick and the near-by coffee table, she hoisted herself to her feet. She felt a whimper escape her lips from the pain. JJ was just thankful no one was there to hear it. Hobbling to her small bathroom, she ran herself a shallow bath with all the soothing oils she could find in her tiny bathroom.

Removing her clothes, she was shocked to see the already-forming bruises on her chest and core. It was difficult to find a patch of skin her normal, pale skin tone. There was red, blue, purple and black colouring her body. She lightly ran a hand from one side of her core to the other. "Shit" she cursed under her breath as the pain surged and throbbed at her touch.

Slipping into the hot, steamy bath was painful yet releiving when her silky skin came into contact the soothing water. For the first thirty seconds or so her cuts and grazes stung like hell, but she ignored them until the pain faded into the hot water. Gently, she washed her acheing body. Letting the water wash that monster off her and soothing the cuts came easily. Leaning back, she filled up a beaker and rinsed the blood out of her golden locks, carefully avoiding the stitches in her left temple.

Once washed and dried she made her way to her bedroom. Looking at herself in the mirrror made her want to break down in tears once again. Her torso was covered in bruises, she had a split-lip, a large purple bruise right on her left cheekbone and the stitches on her temple were clearly visible. The team would see them, she was sure of that. Sure, she could call in sick, but it was a given one of them -most likely Garcia- would stop by. She could tell them it was contagious, though - _like that'll stop them_ - she thought.

* * *

><p>JJ took one last glance in the mirror moments after pulling into a parking space in the parking lot at Quantico. She'd managed to make a thick layer of foundation and concealer look reasonably natural. It helped, the bruises were almost gone, but she couldn't hide everything. Her stitches were clearly visible, and would definitely not go unoticed with her colleges, who were paid to be vigilant. She had left her bangs down though, they might help a little, or at least she hoped.<p>

JJ felt some releif stepping out of her car, she'd managed the twenty minute drive to work without any dents, scrapes or scratches on her veichle. - _Not bad, with a concussion_ - she thought. She made her way through security, it was almost completely empty, well, who in their right mind would want to go to work at 05:50 when they weren't due in until 07:00? She smiled at Margo, a friend who was obviously on security that morning. She smiled back pleasantly, too tired to notice JJ's wounds.  
>"Early today, aren't we? Some of us wouldn't mind the extra hour in bed, ya know" Margo said with a smirk.<p>

"Paperwork won't do itself, and it's currently resebling Ben Nevis, sitting on my desk." JJ replied, reaching into her bag for her ID. It surprised her when she couldn't find it.

"Um, Margo, I must have left my badge on Friday, you know me." She knew this was a lie, she had it at the weekend, but it was just another wave in a whole ocean of worries.

"Don't worry about it, Seeya JJ" She said with a wink, letting her pass.

* * *

><p>Dumping her bag on her desk she pulled out her compact-mirror and checked her make-up. She patted under her eyes, as though it would make the bags dissapear instantly. Once satisfied they weren't going anywhere, she looked around the office. She was the first one there, and it was 06:03, Hotch would be here soon. So, he'd be the first one to ask the questions then. She wasn't lying when she said she had paperwork to do, she literally had a mountain of it on her desk, the whole team did. She decided to sit down and make a start.<p>

She was looking at the words, but she wasn't _reading_ them. Nothing went in. Her mind was preocupied, she already felt a migrane beginning to throb.  
>"Hey JJ" Hotch's voice came from above her, disrupting her pointless efforts at paperwork. Startling her, too.<br>"Oh. Hi Hotch" she replied, hardly looking up from her desk. He moved on from her desk and into his office quickly, and a relieved JJ decided to start picking out a case to work. It was usually her or Hotch who picked the case, even though she was a profiler now, it was just how things worked. They shared out the terrors contained in each file they were sent, each one urgent. It was hard, deciding which one was more urgent, who they would save and who they would not. She wanted to save everybody, she really did, but there was always more suffering.** Always.**

Finally deciding on a very brutal case in Portland, she went to Hotch's office to present it, to get his aproval. She was reluctant, she wanted to distance herself from the whole team, but she also knew that was impossible. She knocked on his closed door, bracing herself for the dissapointment in his eyes when he found out how weak she'd been the previous night.

* * *

><p>A|N sorry for the update taking so long! This is a long chapter, slightly boring, I think. I know I promised the team in this one, but next one I promise! Anyway, reveiws are much appreciated!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in" He ordered to whoever was outside his office door. His voice was monosylabic, he was completely absorbed in the file he was holding. Although he was reading, in his perifferal vision he saw JJ enter his office. Immediately, he noticed her manner was less confident than usual and she was slouching slightly. He registered it as odd but did not think it of any signifigance. He looked up from the horrific case file and looked up at her. In her hands she held another file. He, too, wished he could save everybody but he had long ago accepted that it was impossible. It did not make it much easier, though.  
>"JJ, I think we're staying local. Virginia State PD have requested our assistance and I agree when they say it's urgent. I apologise for not telling you before you picked out another." Agent Hotchner said, his mouth a firm, straight line as usual. JJ wondered when he'd last smiled in front of the team, it was a rare sight. She couldn't blame him though. It was hard for the whole team to smile or laugh with everything they saw on a daily basis.<br>"Okay, that's fine, Hotch. I'll see you at the briefing then," she said with a smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes though, it looked slightly like she had to remember to smile. She turned to leave, but she rotated the wrong way, giving her boss a clear veiw of her stitches and split lip. She cursed in her mind.  
>"JJ, what's that?" He motioned to his own temple. His brow was creased slightly and JJ thought she could hear a slight note of concern in his question.<br>"Oh, this? It's nothing." She replied calmly, no surpise there - she'd rehersed in her head enough- and touched her temple to display what 'this' was. As soon as she made contact she regretted it as she felt herself wince.  
>"yes, is that stitches, JJ? What happened?" He asked, holding back the concern that threatend to lace through his voice. He was very protective of his team and had every reason to be too, he thought of Elle and Gideon, whom it all got too much for.<br>"Uh, yea. I was, um, jumped last night. Just some guy trying to snatch my purse, he got scared off anyway. Didn't take anything." She said, lying through her teeth. Bit of an understatement, huh JJ? she thought to herself.  
>"Are you okay? Should you even be working? That looks like a nasty head wound, do you have a concussion?" he asked, faking his calm.<br>She smiled like it was nothing. "Yea, I'm fine. Don't you even try and put me on desk duty," she joked, "This is about my only war-wound anyway." Her boss just looked at her doubtingly, examining her to see if she was really okay. This made her nervous. "Right, so, breifing in twenty? See you then."

Exiting her bosses ofice, she bumped into her college and close friend Garcia, technical anylist for the BAU. The contact between them hurt like hell, but she put on a brave face. Hell, that face had been there all morning. As usual, she was dressed brightly and her blonde hair was tied in bunches with ribbons.  
>"Hey, Pen. How're you?" JJ asked, really wanting to ask how the hangover was going but stopped herself as they were still in earshot of their boss. Not that he would mind much, it's just be quite embarassing for Garcia.<br>"Bonjour, my beautiful little croissant! I'm fi...oh my gosh, Jayjie! What happend?" Garcia asked, gently but firmly seizing her friends head and inspecting her wound. So much for the bangs helping, JJ thought.  
>"Nothing happend," she explained, taking Garcias hands off her face and guiding her to the bullpen to wait for their other collegues. "I got jumped last night heading home, the guy ran off without anything. That's it, Pen,"<br>"Nothing? You were attacked, you could have died!" Garcia exclaimed, freely letting the concern seep from her voice. JJ laughed at her friends over-reaction.  
>"Who could have died, Reid asked, entering the bullpen while munching on a deep green apple. JJ shot Garcia a look.<br>"No one, Spence. It's Noth..." She was cut off.  
>"Jayjie was attacked!" the technical anylist blurted. JJ shot her another look. If looks could kill, thought Garcia.<br>"What? Are you okay?" Spencer asked. He couldn't fathom the idea of JJ being attacked, of becoming being a victim. Although she was only a few years older than himself and of another sex, she was one of the toughest people he'd ever known.  
>"I'm fine, Spence, honestly. Garcias just over-reacting, a guy tried to rob me last night, that's all." She explained, wonderig how many times again she'd have to do it again over. Doctor Spencer Reid looked at her, inspecting her like her boss had done. Just as before, it made her nervous.<br>"I'm fine. You don't have to inspect me. Or do you not beleive me? Do you want a strip-search?" JJ snapped. As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to pull them back in and swallow them. She curserd herself mentally. This had been exactly what she had wanted to avoid, giving them cause to beleive she wasn't as fine as she'd been making out. However, her comment made Reid blush and he went and sat in his unoficially resignated chair. They always sat in their same seats, it was just something the team did.

They three of them could hear agent Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss approaching -their joking bickering could be heard easily-. Their childish arguing ceased with a laugh as they entered the bullpen.  
>"Hey guys" Emily greeted, taking a seat. In return, she recieved a smile from all three agents.<br>"Well, hello there my hunk-a-licious chocolate statue of perfection," Garcia greeted Morgan personally.  
>"Hello, baby girl," He replied with a playful chuckle.<p>

Just as she was lowering into her chair next to JJ, Emily too spotted the stitches. She was just about to ask her about them when Hotch entered the bullpen and took his own seat, handing out the case files. She met Garcias eyes and she shot her a look that said "Back off, I'll explain later". With a nod, Emily turned her attention back to the case.

JJ regretted opening the file as soon as flipped the page. She turned a ghostly pale and felt nausesous and sick.

A|N So sorry for the late update! This chapter took forever to write so I hope you like! I just want to say thanks to velizara95 , dino-dog83 , spingal & Cribellate for their support and many reveiws which I havn't responded to - Sorry about that - and also to those to have been adding this to their alerts. Thankyou! I'm kind of worried about this chapter, you know, in case I played their reaction wrong so please let me know :) & remember, reveiws make 'Closing Time' come faster! Much love, me! 


	7. Chapter 7

She knew it was going to be a particularly bad one before opening the file, well, weren't they always? The file was heavy, that meant multiple victims. It always did. But this one wasn't bad, it was horrendus. Bad for the team, maybe, but for JJ it just hit way too close. Under the many layers of foundation, her usually pale pallor turned ghostly white.

She skimmed the first page, then looked at the contained picture. Tracy Monroe, a 34 year old brunette, raped and beaten found at scene of crime in an alley-way. She didn't even need to read about the extent of injuries in the coroners report, the picture was enough. Tracy's lifeless body was left in only her bra and panties, both soaked in her own blood. She had purple handmarks on her throat and wrists, and she was covered in bruises and her own scarlet blood. Tracy's bruises, reminded her of her own in a twisted way, and this sent a shiver down Jenifer Jareau's spine. That could of been me, JJ thought. I could've been lying in that alley, taking her place. She suddenly had the urge to check the coroners report, as much as her mind screamed at her eyes not to, they wandered to the report all the same. She skimmed over everything they already knew, name, age ect. and moved to injuries and cause of death.

C.O.D: Blood loss due to 8 slashes & stab wound to abdomen.

Injury Extent: Sexual assualt, Brocken Jaw, ...

She regretted looking at it. It was too much, knowing every detail of what they went through, explained by the list of injuries they sustaind. JJ felt like vomiting, but she hadn't eaten anything and therefor had nothing to throw up. She continued to flip through the pages, oblivious to her team, whom were spit-balling at the very same table. She read, each detail, pleading with herself to stop but didn't. These women deserved to have someone read their stories, appreciate how strong they'd been, know that fear and understand that they weren't just victims. They were humans, even if their last moments on this twisted world didn't say much for humanity.

In total, they're had been 15 victims. The most sickening part was that each beating got more extreme than the one before. So much so, the last victim was tortured and dumped in an alley. But wait, that didn't fit the UnSubs M.O, they were always killed at the scene. For all local PD knew, the last murder wasn't even related. JJ wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. It meant yet another murderer at large.

Jenifer Jareau closed the file she was holding and turned her attention to her team. They were already discussing the UnSub, usually they waited until they were on the plane to get right into it, but they didn't need the jet. The murderer was in the very same city as them, breathing the same air.  
>Morgan begins, still scanning the file. "He doesn't seem to have a victim type, he's killed brunettes, blondes, caucaision, redheads, african-americans- no victim profile at all. And this guy is progressing, the beatings he gives his victims are worsening"<br>"He's obviously a sadistic rapist, getting off on the torment and pain he inflicts on his victims. I'd say his needs are gradually getting harder and harder to fulfill, so he sates his needs with more violance" Rossi muses.  
>"So, before, physical violence was just about getting what he wants. Raping these woman was the target". Emily Prentiss contemplated.<br>"Yea. Now, the violence plays just as big a role in his attack as the rape does. Sadistic rapists actually only account for about 3 to 5 percent of reported sex crimes. The UnSub wants to hear their screams and see the fear in his victims eyes. I mean, just look at the last victim. She was tortured." Reid adds.

JJ speaks next, voicing her opinion of wether it's actually the same UnSub.  
>"Are we sure it's the same guy? Just look at his M.O, the bodies are left at the scene - not dumped after torture - it could just be another killer. How are the PD so sure?"<br>"The knife used is the same. The stab wounds to each victim are the same length, and the hilt of the knife left an imprint on each victim. Each one is identical. Also, dried blood from previous victims has been found on more recent victims" Hotch stated, reading from the pile.  
>"Did they find any DNA on the bodies?"<br>"Yea, but no match in CODIS, this guys not in the system".

JJ hated the way they spoke about the women, would they talk about me like that, if I hadn't gotten away? Call me a 'victim' or 'the body'? she thought silently. It was Hotch that broke her from her thoughts.  
>"We should probably head down to local PD, we'll need to colaborate with them throughout anyway."<p>

As everyone stood, JJ could feel Emily staring a her, just waiting to ambush her with questions. Better get this over with, can't let them think I'm avoiding them. They'll look for that, they're profilers for god's sake. Just answer like before, no big deal JJ, she silently thought, Just show some emotion. Just a little. Convince them you're not bottling it up: they'll look for that too. Well, are they not right? You are bottling it up, JJ. Pushing the conversation she was silently having with herself out of her mind, she turned to face Emily.

A|N Sorry for the update times, hope you like this chapter. I don't know if I got the whole profiling thing right, but I put a lot of research into it so let me know. Thanks to all those who read & reveiw, keep it coming my dear jelly-tots! 


End file.
